SpotPass
SpotPass (Japanese: いつの間に通信 Unnoticed Communication) is a function of the Nintendo 3DS family. The 3DS's SpotPass function allows a Nintendo 3DS system that is connected to the internet to receive SpotPass data from the internet. This requires that the system be turned on, and have SpotPass functionality enabled. If a Nintendo 3DS system has received SpotPass data for any game, the notification will be blue. If the system is in sleep mode, the notification LED will remain blue until the system is taken out of sleep mode (when it will go out completely); if the system is not in sleep mode, the notification LED will blink blue a few times, before returning to being off. Receiving notifications and sleep mode downloads of software are done via SpotPass. SpotPass data is saved in the inserted in the Nintendo 3DS. Pokémon games Pokémon X and Y and Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire receive SpotPass data such as notifications when connected to the internet. Pokémon X and Y The Holo Caster, accessed in the PSS, can be used to receive special news bulletins about events, tournaments, and receive special distributions from participating stores and event locations. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire The PSS section of the PlayNav continues to receive SpotPass updates without the Holo Caster. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U uses SpotPass to receive notifications about update data and new DLCs, such as fighters and outfits. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity receives notifications about new DLCs through SpotPass. “Pelipper Island” allows the player to choose from exclusive areas as well as any dungeon previously explored. Pokémon can be obtained using the Connection Orb that wouldn’t be able to found otherwise in the story mode by completing certain objectives. Pokémon Battle Trozei Pokémon Rumble World In Pokémon Rumble World, Mii avatars of each person on the player's friend list will visit the player if the system is connected to the internet. The player can also obtain 10 free Poké Diamonds when each SpotPass hit milestone is reached: 1, 20, 100, and 999 hits, along with 1 free Diamond for every 5 visitors that arrive in any manner. In addition, a Poké Diamond or some Ⓟ may be dropped by the Mii when it is encountered in a stage, and 10 Ⓟ (with no Wealthy Tree) is dropped by any Mii following the player when the stage is cleared, but only when the Mii is on-screen. Pokédex 3D In Pokédex 3D, Pokémon are distributed at random, three per day to each player while the 3DS is in sleep mode or while playing certain games. Scanning an AR Marker increases the likelihood of a Pokémon appearing. Pokémon Shuffle In Pokémon Shuffle, SpotPass functionality allows for news on updates to be sent automatically to the 3DS. Trivia * Pokémon Shuffle, Pokémon Rumble World, and the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version have been distributed via SpotPass in the PAL region. See also * StreetPass Category:Pokémon X and Y Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Category:Game mechanics ja:いつの間に通信